fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ping Huayuan
is a Pretty Cure of the season Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!. Ping is a girl who originally comes from China. She moved to Japan to attend the boarding school in the center of the country. Ping's Pretty Cure alter ego is , whose theme color is green. Ping tends to shout whenever she decides something. Appearance Ping is a girl of average height. She has black colored hair that reach over her shoulders if she keeps them opened. However, she usually has them tied into two buns, hold by a green butterfly-shaped brooch. She has bright, green colored eyes that tend to sparkle whenever Ping is excited. She usually wears the Camellia Academy's female school uniform. However, in civilian, she usually wears a black top with yellow trims, that resembles a traditional Chinese outfit. She also wears a white skirt with golden buttons. She wears dark brown ankle boots with white stockings that reach over her knees. Cure Sencha has strawberry blonde colored hair that is styled into a bun at the back of her head. The bun is hold by a green leaf and two dark brown colored sticks. The rest of her hair reaches down to her knees. Her outfit is mainly green and lime green. The style of the outfit resembles a traditional Chinese dress with a short skirt. Also, instead of traditional shoes, she wears white boots with green ribbons tied around the ankles. A silver butterfly is attached to each of the boots. Around her wrists, she wears dark green bands that are tied to ribbons. Her eyes are lime green colored. Personality Ping is an energetic, yet elegant young girl. She is very cheerful and cares a lot about the nature around her. Since Ping originally comes from China, she is very interested in the Japanese tradition and is amazed to collect the differences between the two countries. Ping is a graceful girl, who sometimes appears to be lost or even clumsy. However, she actually is hardly ever lost and enjoys her life the fullest. However, Ping can be pretty nostalgic and misses her home time by time. Relationships *'Amai Momoka:' Momoka is Ping's roommate at the Camellia Academy. Momoka originally came from Kobe, Japan. She enjoys watching the wild life and tends to compare Ping and her friendship with "flora and fauna". Momoka's greatest dream is to become a vet one day. Etymology - Ping is a Chinese word that means "apple" if it's translated into English. This meaning may be a reference to her alter ego, Cure Sencha, who is based on Chinese Sencha tea with apple blossoms. 苹 can combined with 果, which means "fruit", and will still mean "apple". - Huayuan comes from 花 meaning "flower", "blossom", "bloom" or "fancy pattern", combined with 园 meaning "garden". So Huayuan literally means "flower garden". Cure Sencha Cure Sencha is Ping Huayuan's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sencha is the green Pretty Cure, who is the unofficial leader of her team. Her symbol is the green clover, while she is teamed up with the Flowerie Apple. She transforms by shouting "Cure Type Ornament!". Rainbow Cure Sencha is the power up form that Cure Sencha takes in Pretty Cure Dream Stars V! along with Cure Hanami and Cure Chai and the other Cures appearing in the movie. All together, the Cures can perform Rainbow Miracle. Attacks Cure Sencha's primary attack is called which she can only use with the power of her Flowerie. To use it, she calls out for Apple's power inside her Green Pendant. She shouts, "Explore the green aroma!" Then, her pendant starts glowing and she draws a clover ♣ with both of her hands. Then she snaps with her left hand and the clover gets filled with a green color. Cure Sencha then spins around for once and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Green Apple Taste!", and sends the clover towards the enemy with another snap. Transformation "Cure Type Ornament!" is the oficial transformation used by Ping Huayuan to transform into Cure Sencha in Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, Ping needs her Green Pendant. Trivia *Cure Sencha is the first Pretty Cure to be Chinese instead of Japanese. **However, she is the second Cure to have a different nationality, preceded by Cure Parfait from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Cure Sencha is the first lead Cure to be green themed. **However, she is the second lead to not be pink, preceded by Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. References Category:Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! Category:Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Green Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lead Cures